Urashima
Urashima (浦島) is a big, fluffy, yet skinny male wolf, leader of a small pack who lives near a shore. He was Shirotora's grandfather and Near's uncle. Physical appearance Urashima is a once-strong, skinny, elderly wolf with a torn ear and fluffy cheeks, chest and mane. His fur is dark sand in colour, with patterns of lighter sand in his lower body. Urashima's cheeks are light sand, as well as a rim under each of his eyes, a triangle-like shape on his head, his inside of ears, neck, chest, belly, and tail. His legs are also light sand in colour, starting from the elbows and ankles. Urashima's eyes are red in colour. After Steel attacks him, his right eye is blinded and features two horrible vertical scars, and the sclera, iris and pupil of that eyes turns red. Moreover, Steel leaves a deep wound in Urashima's chest, right below his throat, and three huge ones in his belly, which turn out to be lethal for the old wolf. Personality Once the bravest warrior of his pack, hence his nickname "Urashima the great", he was a strong-willed, fearless, bold, young leader, who fought courageously and was a very successful hunter. After his daughter and brother left with their mates to create a pack of their own, he became more and more irritable, sedentary, and grumpy with a temper that characterized him in his old days. Despite his old age, he still remains very stubborn and brave, even if he easily underestimates the danger he faces, because he still views himself as "The Great Urashima". History 'Before the events of the comic' His father was the alpha of the pack that he then guided in his adulthood. He had a very happy puphood, and he spent his days playing with his younger brother and the sweet puppy Asami, a kind and lovely girl. The three grew up together and Asami and Urashima became the leaders of the pack once Urashima's father died, while Urashima's brother was the beta, and second in command. Years later, Asami gave Urashima a beautiful pup, who would have later become Shirotora's mother. However, a series of events made Urashima's pack disgregate, as his daughter and her mate, young and carefree, decided to leave the pack (and their daughter) to make one of their own. Soon enough, Urashima's brother also left, with the excuse of trying to retrieve the two, and he abandoned his own pup, Near, with his uncle and aunt. Later on, all the other pack members did the same thing, until only Urashima, Asami and the pups were left. The two adults were very sad for this fact, especially Asami, who seemed to have fallen sick after learning that all her friends had abandoned her. 'As of Chapter One' One day, Urashima found a pup on his shore, who seemed to be alone, and starving. He didn't want to abandon him like his friends did, so he brought him to the den and he raised him as his own. While Lednacek (the lone pup), Shirotora, and Near were growing up, Asami, who had been consumed by her illness until her elderly days, finally died, and left Urashima's heart full of grief. He grew more and more grumpy, and even while Shirotora tried to cheer him up with her jokes, he just wasn't able to joke around with her anymore. Shortly after Led told him that he had seen a mysterious stranger wolf on the shore, a huge and evil grey wolf named Steel attacked what was left of Urashima's pack, and as a last sacrifice for those he loved, Urashima fought Steel back until he died. His bravery awakened both Led and the mysterious stranger who had come to rescue them, and who unleashed a powerful entity which defeated Steel. That evening Led, Shirotora, Near, and the Stranger commemorated Urashima with a burial ceremony. For sure, after that event, no one in his pack would ever forget about him. 'As of Chapter Two' Urashima does not make any appearance in Chapter Two or any of the following Chapters, due to his death in Chapter One. 'In side stories' Main article: Urashima in side stories Relationships With Led Despite not knowing where he is from or how he arrived to the shore, Urashima feels a special affection towards Led, and he considers him to be one of his pups. To the old wolf, Led is the male cub he never had, an heir for the pack. Urashima's great wish is that Led could take care of the rest of the family after his death. Steel's arrival, however, suddenly shatters this dream, and Urashima finds out that Led is very young after all and is not ready to be a leader yet. In his final sacrifice for his family, Urashima shows Led what a real leader is made of. Trivia *During the burial ceremony, Led, Shiro, and Near place a tortoise shell over Urashima's grave. This is a reference to a popular Japanese legend, that of Urashima Tarō, from which Urashima also takes his name. **The Japanese inscription on Urashima's grave recites: "We pray for your happiness in the next world, Urashima-dono." *In an early version of the story, after Urashima saves Led from Steel's attack, the two, Led and Urashima, attack Steel together, then Led is put in danger again and Urashima sacrifices for him. However, this was cut because it was judged to be too repetitive, and also because the relationship between Urashima and Led did not stand out as much. *Urashima is one of the four characters that do not know C.Y.'s name as of now. The other ones are Near, Steel and Shirotora. **Similarly, Urashima is one of two wolves who never saw C.Y.'s third eye, due to the fact that they died before doing so. The other one is Steel. Read more Category:Male Category:Deceased